


【莱吉】家养狼人发情了怎么办

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 有的人表面非常纯，实际上也非常纯。*吸血鬼x社畜的镜像脑洞:社畜（？）x狼人*本意就是个车，结果没写车，纯糖废话多，有很多私设，没有意义，ooc和违和都是我的
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【莱吉】家养狼人发情了怎么办

-  
最近的老板提早回家频率变多了。新晋秘书艾米尔看着早早就熄灯的董事长办公室，褐色眼瞳中是对这位只想着工作的上司转变风格的满满欣慰，与他心情相似的董秘玛琳道夫小姐也露出了老母亲的微笑，请求他出去买了咖啡。

他们的上司罗严克拉姆先生从白手起家到声名鹊起不过短短几年时间，年轻有为的企业家是各行各业想要结交的对象，不少名门淑女对他投怀送抱，可惜这位颜值和能力都是佼佼者的男子一概不闻，满身心都奉献给了他的事业。

艾米尔是刚毕业的学生，怀着对老板的崇拜进了公司，在走廊上偶遇老板并表露崇敬之情，不知道怎么就被提上来做了秘书，每日在狂喜中跟着玛琳道夫小姐学习，替老板分忧。他的上司哪哪都好，唯有这不近女色一点让他从成年人变成了个涉世未深的少年，感情生活上的单调乏陈反而加深了不少女强人的好感，比如艾米尔曾2次解救被谈合同的女总裁顺势拐到酒店眼见就要拐上床的罗严克拉姆先生，当然，后来的合同他们都换了对象。

总而言之，罗严克拉姆先生是一位洁身自好，有高雅情趣的男子，是万丈瞩目中冉冉升起的新星。

但最近情况有一点不同。

从他不小心撇到老板的电脑桌面开始。

他看到的页面是狼——字面意思的，狼，各种各样的狼，衍生版面还有狼人。艾米尔是个单纯的好孩子，想的不是老板在上班期间摸鱼，而是在心里感慨“先生果然不一般，连狼这样凶猛的动物都敢养！”

我们不能责怪艾米尔的滤镜过厚，毕竟罗严克拉姆先生似乎从来没有过任何偏好，甚至除了姐姐做的蛋糕以外，他对大部分蛋糕店的甜食都不屑一顾。

这样高雅并脱离了低级趣味的人，在两个月前的晚上，捡到了一只受伤的狼。

现代都市为什么会有狼出现这不是重点，重点是罗严克拉姆先生把这匹狼捡了回家，还连夜打电话给朋友询问该如何给一头狼喂食，得到回复是“丢出家门”后挂掉了电话，亲自出门买了生肉准备好，给奄奄一息的狼用酒精消毒。看上去凶恶的动物小声呜咽着，他特地放轻了动作，直到这匹狼重新昏睡过去。

莱因哈特望着蜷缩在脚下的生物，很奇怪，他并不害怕，好像他知道这个可怜的家伙不会伤人，也或许是这匹狼从始至终都没有睁开过眼睛，让他错以为自己是捡了一具动物尸体。他抚摸上了狼脖颈，皮毛有些乱蓬蓬的却很柔软，手感不错，像逗狗一样揉完了肚子，男人就心满意足地回房睡觉了。

第二天起床的时候，屋内多出一个红毛裸男让莱因哈特愣了三秒，手指已经往床边的呼叫机按去。红发男人见到他坐起来第一时间露出了一个灿烂无比的笑容，他说，谢谢你救了我。

这句话让莱因哈特严肃地调回昨天的记忆，再三确定自己捡回来的是匹狼不是人，而红发男人已经笑容满面地推门进来了，他要是没看错身后还有灰色大尾巴晃来晃去。

一番解释过后，莱因哈特接受了吉尔菲艾斯——尚未成熟的狼人的道谢。因为还未进化完成，他在月圆之夜只能变成普通的狼，人形时也会时不时地露出尾巴和耳朵，这样吓坏了许多过客，他就一路走到了这里，并幸运地被天使——吉尔菲艾斯非常笃定地加重了语气词——捡回了家。

彼时吉尔菲艾斯已经换上了人类的衣服，比莱因哈特还高的人有着不属于人类的宝石般的红发和英俊脸庞，笑容灿烂到根本无法将他和电影中凶恶生物联想到一起。

“唔，有的狼人会那样，不过很少很少，”吉尔菲艾斯解释道，“我们的同类已经和人类和谐共处很久了，只是人类没发现而已，说起来，有很多和你们成为工作伙伴，在月圆的夜晚向上司请假回家和同伴聚在一起呢。”

这样吗……莱因哈特脑补了一下和狼人共事的画面，露出了好奇的神情，这让吉尔菲艾斯心神一荡，莱因哈特是他见过最好看的人，也许是全世界最好看的人也说不准。在莱因哈特带着淡笑和他聊天的时候，吉尔菲艾斯在心底把范围换成了全世界的生物。

顺其自然地，莱因哈特收留了这个可怜的动物，要说缘由的话大概是那双看上去就无公害的暖蓝色眼眸，并在收留他的第一天少有的准时下班。推开家门的一瞬间以为自己走错了屋，倒退回门口确认门牌号并没有因为钉子松懈变了方向才走进来。虽然他每周清扫一次且不会折腾很乱，但也从不会有“走错家门”的错觉产生，饭桌上飘来香味，厨房里顶着狼耳朵摇着尾巴做饭的家伙在看他回来的时候笑眯眯地挥挥手，心情看上去十分愉悦。

莱因哈特将外套和围巾整理好就入座了，这种家里来了田螺姑娘的感觉实在是一级棒。几个菜式色香味俱全，佐以红酒和蛋糕，他在品尝过一口后看吉尔菲艾斯的眼神都变了，红毛狼人能读出人类眼底的发现新大陆的雀跃。

“好棒啊吉尔菲艾斯！”莱因哈特话语中满满是惊喜，“这是特地给我做的吗？”

“因为我暂时无法找到工作离开您家。”田螺小伙替他倒上红酒，歉意地说，“作为谢礼，请让我为您做一些力所能及的事情吧！”

随后的一个月莱因哈特见识到了吉尔菲艾斯定义下的“力所能及”——约等于全能战士。除了出门，在家里能做的事情他都处理的仅仅有条，在某天夜里他发现红发狼人正在看他带回来的工作文件，并更加惊喜地发现他能提出相当有用的意见后，田螺小伙从普通意义的同居者变为莱因哈特众多压榨对象之一，当然，这个对象十分乐意并积极完成任务且不需报酬，效率高到莱因哈特感慨如果不是他藏不住耳朵和尾巴，他的部门主管不介意再多个人。

连被老板叫到办公室挨骂的下属都面面相觑，他们美貌无比的男上司骂到关键处脱口一句“狼都做的比你们好”。被美人辱骂也是一件乐事，道理我都懂，但为什么是狼？在艾米尔不小心看到老板桌面并分享给同事时，莱因哈特养了一只狼这件事已经传遍公司。众人纷纷感慨老板魅力四射，连动物都心甘情愿替他工作，如果加上背景音乐一出活脱脱的迪O尼公主片。

当然莱因哈特并不知道，也不在意这些无害的小道消息的传播。他每日任务从完成当天事件已经升级为与吉尔菲艾斯一起完成当天事件，加了个聪明又强力的助手后生活多姿多彩，除了能像已婚人士一样一回家享受热腾腾的饭菜，还有贤内助替他把文件分类，在自己工作至深夜时送上咖啡和点心，莱因哈特一边咬着曲奇一边感慨，人生如此，夫复何求。

这天他回到家中，却没有以往的盛大迎接，莱因哈特忙把文件放下寻找吉尔菲艾斯，最后在卧室里找到了他，刚松下的一口气又提了上来。吉尔菲艾斯不对劲，一贯高大的身躯蜷缩在床上，红发湿漉漉地粘在他的额头，暖色的眼眸紧闭，连平日里翘起来的耳朵和尾巴都耷拉了下来。莱因哈特连忙冲过去查看同居人的状况，吉尔菲艾斯脸颊通红，额头滚烫，凭借朴素的人类经验莱因哈特立刻得出结论:吉尔菲艾斯发烧了。

莱因哈特曾有一段时间间歇性发烧，在病床上躺了几乎半年才有所好转，对发烧已经是久病成医。他熟练地从自己的床头柜翻来退烧药和温度计，又跑去接了热水，耐心地喂吉尔菲艾斯吃下去，边处理公事等着温度计恢复到正常水平。

今天的任务也不知为什么比往日多出了不少，莱因哈特看了看表，忽然想起吉尔菲艾斯说的那番关于月圆之夜的话来。想到可能是离职的狼人把任务丢下跑回草原上长啸，莱因哈特形状姣好的唇角勾了勾，绽放出一个浅笑。

他伸了个懒腰，心想没了吉尔菲艾斯帮忙自己的效率确实下降了。正打算和病中的朋友调侃几句，吉尔菲艾斯仍像刚刚他见过的那样一动不动，额头的温度似乎比之前更烫了。

莱因哈特微变脸色，红发间的灰耳朵后知后觉地提醒他，这是个狼人，不能用人类那套来对他。他意识到自己可能要把吉尔菲艾斯推向病重后懊悔不已，想方设法要唤起迷糊的人的意识。狼人费力的睁开了一只眼，看清了是谁后忽然从被子里伸出手，紧紧地抱住了坐在他身边的人类，甚至不自觉地拿脸去蹭僵在他怀里不动的身躯。

讨厌与陌生人肢体接触的莱因哈特本能地想要挣脱开，目光接触到红发人难受的神情后停下了动作。发烧的感觉肯定不舒服，联想到自己生病时那副虚弱的样子，莱因哈特伸出了手，将粘到一块的额发拨开来，他的指尖似乎对狼人有无形的安抚魔力，吉尔菲艾斯安静了许多，但箍着他腰的手始终不肯放。

莱因哈特换了个让自己在狼人的臂弯里更舒服的姿势，打算等他睡着后再去找办法，他腰上的红毛脑袋徒劳地蹭着，吉尔菲艾斯的嘴角溢出呜咽，耳朵可怜兮兮地耷拉着，整个人都虚弱极了。他的意识并不清晰，有一团火从体内烧到了大脑，几乎放弃了思考能力，眼睛被一层水雾遮挡视线，只有一抹金色如初升红日，冲破层层阻碍，宽慰他不安的心灵，天使用他微凉的手指抚摸他的头，轻轻安抚着自己，让吉尔菲艾斯无法忍耐舔上去的欲望，他睁着眼睛，顺从本能地轻轻咬了上去，将那白皙修长的手指含入口中，小心翼翼地舔舐吮吸。

莱因哈特眼神微动，吉尔菲艾斯的双颊上的红晕比起生病来说，更像是情动，而这幅意乱情迷含着他手指的样子……金发总裁再迟钝也意识到了不对，忍耐着被舔的酥麻，单手打开手机搜索相关信息，满屏幕也没有一个靠谱的，只好向那位朋友再度寻求建议，“我家养的小动物开始舔我手了要怎么办，在线等，挺急的。”

而后莱因哈特就无心关注回复了，红发狼人已经颇具侵略性地压上来，夺走他的唇齿间的呼吸。他生涩地回应着，在被亲得喘不过气来后气冲冲地咬破了吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇，狼人很明显是清醒了一瞬间，表情混杂着惊讶愧疚还有一丝尴尬，莱因哈特愤怒地抹着嘴唇，质问他怎么回事。

“我也不知道……”吉尔菲艾斯也没受过这种刺激，除了浅淡的血腥味外，金发天使那淡淡的香气萦绕鼻尖，他忍耐不住地舔了舔舌尖，眼中水雾弥蒙，又怕自己动作太猛伤了怀里的艺术品。莱因哈特疑惑地皱眉，得到了“你怎么还没丢掉那匹狼”的回复后开始搜索狼的习性，眼睛停在一个词后愣了三秒，回问在他身边磨蹭的狼人，“你这是发情了吗？”

一个久远的词语唤醒了吉尔菲艾斯被情欲层层糊住的大脑，他的不完全进化除了不能完全变人外，发情期也极其不稳定。吉尔菲艾斯委屈地点点头，灰尾巴讨好地缠上莱因哈特的大腿，“对不起……但您可以帮帮我吗？我好难受……”

那双大海一般温暖的眼眸中燃烧着隐秘的火，渴求又怯懦，却还甘心奉上双唇，莱因哈特鬼使神差地陷了进去，在脱去衣物时他仍然在想，为什么自己面对那些女人时毫无波动，这个家伙就这么一求就轻而易举地低头了呢？吉尔菲艾斯眼中落下欢喜的泪水，他挺着腰将一塌糊涂的身体送到同居者的面前，祈求他能垂怜一番，金发的天使吻了上去，如同恩赐一般在青涩的狼人体内耕耘播种，吉尔菲艾斯不敢用力地回抱住莱因哈特，因为他的手在兽爪和人手之间不稳定地变动，贸然抱住莱因哈特的腰一定会伤了这具完美躯体，只能被身上人越来越凶猛的动作顶到深处，发出小动物一样的吸气声，可爱至极。

第二天睁开眼的莱因哈特深思熟虑片刻后轻轻叹气，深究起来还是自己没有常识的祸……他看着身边仍在沉睡着的同居人——应该已经升级为了恋人吧——他灰色的耳朵贴在自己的胳膊侧，柔软而温顺，莱因哈特忽然轻轻捏了捏，心中被名为满足的情感充斥着，他第一次打电话给了玛琳道夫小姐，宣布今天自己缺席一天，昨天的文件过一会儿传真过去。

挂掉电话后，吉尔菲艾斯仍然没有醒，而刚刚单方面确认自己坠入爱河的金发总裁笨拙地搂过他的腰，与恋人一同沉睡在甜蜜梦境中。

-fin

彩蛋:  
老板今天没来上班。不久前还被骂过的员工正私底下欢天喜地庆祝逃脱魔掌，但不少美色蛊惑的人却盼望老板再骂我一次。有人路过董秘办公室听见希尔德一瞬间的惊呼后沉默了片刻，于是新的流言开始传播:“能让玛琳道夫小姐惊讶的事情只有可能是老板要结婚了。”

艾米尔不明所以，在希尔德用老母亲的目光拍了拍他的肩膀后，她替少年人整理好了衣物，感慨道:“艾米尔，一定要有生理常识，不然会错失多少恋爱机会啊。”

“您是指罗严克拉姆先生吗？”小朋友神神秘秘地靠过去，“先生最近不是养了一匹狼么？原来还恋爱了么？”

“有的人看上去纯，实际上也非常纯啊。”


End file.
